The invention relates to a machine for punching holes in a workpiece and, more particularly, relates to a punch press of the type in which a punch holder is detachably connected to the lower end of a vertically reciprocable ram and carries a punch which forms the hole when the ram is advanced downwardly.
To increase the tool place capacity of the press, certain tool holders carry multiple punches which may be activated selectively. Thus, one punch of the holder may be activated during one punching stroke of the ram in order to form a hole of one size and shape while another punch of the holder may be activated during a subsequent punching stroke to form a hole of a different size and/or shape. In prior commercially available holders of the foregoing type, only one of the multiple punches may be activated for any given stroke.